


I didn't know you felt that way

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, female insert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean being embarrassed when he gets a boner while your straddling him and cleaning up his wounds. (original imagine from - http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/106192888267/source)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know you felt that way

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic posted to tumblr!

The hunt had started out easy, until Dean was injured by the wendigo and you had to take it out alone. You’re a good hunter, but fighting a twelve foot tall monster is hard alone. After killing the wendigo you’d had to help Dean to the impala, which would have been easier if he hadn’t decided to lean all his weight on you. And now you were currently back at the motel, sitting on the bed fixing his wounds.

“Dean! Keep still!” You grumble. You were trying to fix the wounds on Dean’s shoulders but he keeps trying to move away. “Y/N, I can do it myself.” Dean says as he tries push you off of his lap gently. You sigh, he was acting strange. “Just. Let. Me. Do. It.” You snap. You were never angry at Dean but the way he was acting had really annoyed you, but that might partly be because you harbor a ‘small’ crush on the elder Winchester. Dean gives in though and rests his arms by his sides. You shift slightly in his lap, to get comfy, and you feel something hard press against your thigh. You quickly decide not to say anything and continue to clean and stitch Dean’s wounds.

This time it’s Dean’s turn to move uncomfortably, and you’re almost certain you can feel Dean’s erection. You were about to say something when the hunter spoke up, “Y/N, can you hurry up please?” You chuckle, “Impatient are we?” you reply, teasingly. He doesn’t saying anything, he just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. You finish up and lean forward to place the equipment behind Dean and he gasps. “What?” You laugh. “Nothing, this is just…uncomfortable” He replies,a blush spreading across his cheeks. You move back again, and were about to slip off of his lap when you felt the hard bulge against your thigh again. This time you decide to say something, “Dean.. is that?” He didn’t reply, turning his gaze to something on the other side of the room. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” You whisper. That made him pay attention to you.

“Are you kidding Y/N?” You nod, suddenly shy. “How couldn’t I? Have you seen yourself? Those pretty Y/E/C eyes, the way you bite your lip” You bit your lip, teasing him slightly. He groaned. “And don’t even get me started on how great you are as a person”. He leans in closer to you now, putting his hands on your waist. His lips are mere inches from yours. You let out a breath that you haven’t realized you’ve been holding and Dean chuckles deeply. You move closer, and the next thing you know Dean is kissing you. It was soft and gently, not what you had expected at all. Dean’s tongue swipes across your lips, asking for entrance,and you sigh happily-granting him access.

You stay like that for a while. Kissing each other, moaning softly. Dean pulls away from you and clears his throat, “Do..Do you want to.. y'know?” You laugh at his sudden embarrassment and reply by taking your top off. Dean whimpers at the sight of your breasts, clad in a red lace bra. You silently thank god for laundry day and the fact that you’re wearing matching panties. Dean starts kissing you again, whilst unfastening your jeans. After he’s unfastened your jeans you push him back on to the bed. You run your hands down his chest and he moans softly. You lean forward and kiss him. He takes advantage of your vulnerability to spin you both so he is now hovering above you. He begins to leave a trail of kisses down your body, stopping to pay attention to your nipples for a few moments, Dean takes your right nipple into his mouth, whilst his left hand plays with your other nipple. He swirls his tongue around the pink nub and you moan, arching into his touch. He then begin to kiss down towards the top of your jeans.

He sucks and nips at the skin below your belly button as he begin to pull your jeans off of you. When your jeans are finally off, Dean plants a kiss on your lacy red panties, before looking up at you for permission. All you can do is nod. He pulls your panties off, kissing up and down your thighs as he does. He then settles himself between your legs, placing your thighs on his shoulders. He runs two of his fingers down your slit, “Already so wet for me Y/N” he whispered. You moan, and he pushes his fingers into you. He pumps them in and out slowly, as his tongue finds your clit. He sucks at your clit, pumping his fingers faster and faster. The familiar feeling of your orgasm begins to build. “Dean, Oh god, Dean” You moan loudly, and it only seems to spur him on. He sucks and pumps faster and faster until you are screaming your orgasm and coming on his two fingers. He licks you clean and then pushes himself back up to kiss you. You can taste yourself on his lips and you moan.

Dean allows you to move him so that you are straddling him, and you unbutton his jeans. You pull both his boxers and jeans down, his erection springing out of the tight fabric. He moans when you lick the tip of his cock. You take as much of him into your mouth as you can and suck slowly. You wrap your hand around the rest of his cock and pump slowly. Dean groans and you speed up. You continued to suck and pump him until he pushes you away gently. You look up at him, confused. “I want to be inside when I come” he growled. You smiled and laid back on the bed. He hovers over you again, and kisses you.

Dean moves so that he is in between your legs and rubs his cock against your slit a few times before pushing in slowly. You both moan at the sensation. He slipped his arms around your back and pulled you up slowly. You press against his chest, your breath feathering over his shoulder. He begins to thrust in and out of you and you feel another orgasm building. He continues to thrust and you grind your hips slowly moaning. He speeds up again and your orgasm washes over you. Dean continues to thrust in to you. His pace stutters when he comes and you feel him coat your insides with his seed.

You lay together, on your backs, panting and sweating, your eyes closed. “Dean?” You whisper. He replies back with a simple, “Hmm?”. You turn onto your stomach and look at his face smiling, “I love you”. He opens his eyes to look at you, “I love you to Y/N” he smiles. Dean wraps his arms around, pulling you close. He kisses the top of your head, “Does this mean we’re a…thing now?” He asks. You laugh and nod. He sighs, “Good”. You fall asleep in each others arms, smiling.


End file.
